Llyown
Mythical helm of Destruction, forged and owned by Acridius, and currently missing, along with the Fenaltak. History The Llyown was first forged by a Magnificentus named Tercaetus, with the help of his advisor, Fechus, who was really a Master of the Multiverse in disguise, and had been a close friend of Meremas. Tercaetus decided it would make Meremas’ work of creating a bio-mechanical life-form easier if he had the capacity to destroy faulty components and objects from his own list of materials. However, the invasion of the Demonkin prevented Meremas from finishing his plans for widespread creation of them. Tercaetus sacrificed his power, like one other Magnificentus, and took the alias of Acridius in order to help the biological life the Magnificentus had succeeded in making survive. He imprisoned Fechus and took back the Llyown prior to doing so. . Acridius primarily used the Llyown for helping in the construction of Imperian society, along with the Fenaltak, as they greatly improved the speed of construction without the requirement of manual labor. Eventually, with his initial work completed, Acridius went to create his paradise to live in and direct the elemental energies of the beings of the planet to coalesce in his paradise and be redistributed throughout the planet, effectively allowing them reincarnation. The Llyown was not as critical to this as the Fenaltak, but was still responsible for dispersing the energy once gathered. Once his paradise and the rest of his plans were completed, the Llyown was decreased in power and, due to the more destructive energies contained within the mask, it was damaged irreparably, causing the one negative area in Acridius’ paradise due to the outburst of its energies. Acridius had no intention nor interest in restoring the mask, even if he could, as he theorized one knowledgeable enough could dissolve living beings into their component atoms, too, making the mask a weapon of mass homicide in the wrong hands. However, when Tyranis led his conquest using the Kravarius and attempted to destroy the Imperian Confederacy, elevating himself to a Master of the Multiverse in the process, Acridius came out of his paradise and lent his aid to the Imperian Confederacy by supplying the materials necessary for the war effort, and promising to use his own powers against the Diabolith. In the final confrontation with Tyranis, Acridius was critically struck by a blow from one of four Diabolith he had been tackling single-handed, and he teleported himself back to his paradise. He took the Fenaltak and the Llyown with him, and it is unknown whether or not he still lives. What is known is that the Mask of Destruction must be intact, else theories regarding the properties of Mythical helms would be entirely incorrect. Powers The Llyown possessed the power to destroy and dissolve any form of matter the user knew the key building blocks to, or possessed a list detailing as such-the user could not use it to deform/destroy matter they had no understanding of, either internally or externally, but the only known user of the mask, Acridius, possessed such advanced knowledge of the fundamental materials used in the construction of Imperian society and much of their tools that he could return almost any object to its initial atoms with a large degree of success. The helm of destruction could also be used to critically damage objects at a distance, provided one knew the weak points of that object and the material it was made from. It is thought that, like all Mythical helms, it possesses a clear connection to the fundamental concepts of the universe and, as a consequence, if it were destroyed, either all objects returned to their component parts would revert to their unaltered state, or the mask would cause a massive outburst of negative-destructive energy which could catastrophically return all matter in the universe to its component parts. Forms The Llyown has been in two known forms: * Intact: This version of the mask possessed full destructive capabilities and was more precise in its abilities, making it far easier to use the mask's power * Damaged: This version of the mask was incredibly dangerous, both to the user and to anything/anyone the mask was used on, as a result of the energies being much less stable and less contained Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Mythical Helm